


The Countdown

by XxAngelicMurderxX



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cum shot, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, NSFW, One Shot, PWP, PWP without Porn, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Slight Trigger, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAngelicMurderxX/pseuds/XxAngelicMurderxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going to show me the willpower Templars are famous for.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an audio file I found on Tumblr from a blog called moaning men and after playing Dragon Age and romancing Cullen, I instantly wanted to write this fic. Ironically, my Inquisitor is a warrior not a mage, but magic would work so well here I had to make her a mage. P.S. there is not enough Cullen/Inquisitor fanfiction...

It was dead quiet, all of Skyhold sleeping soundly aside from the guards patrolling the grounds. Not even Cassandra was awake, who normally was reading Swords and Shields in secret by candle light into the wee hours of the night. However, it would seem that “all” of Skyhold excluded two people in particular.  
Inquisitor Alaina Trevelyan sat, laid back, in her Andrastian throne, fingers threaded together in front of her chest with one leg crossed over the other. Her eyes were closed, but her ears were not as she listened for the slightest hint of an intruder or an unwanted watcher. The moonlight shined through the towering stain glass windows slightly illuminated the smirk painted on her face. She was calm, collected yet she could not help but twitch with anticipation. They’d discussed this weeks in advance. Diverted all the guard routes around it and ensured that the herb Leliana had suggested for a sure fire wave of deep sleep for all of Skyhold was placed into the lamb stew served at that night’s supper. The supper Leliana conveniently chose to skip.

Letting out a long and deep breath, Alaina opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the darkness. The smirk on her face slowly began to disappear with each passing second. He should be here by now. Why is he late? Did he get cold feet? To be fair this was asking a lot of him, a bold step outside his comfort zone, but her lover was no coward. He’ll be here.

With a snap of her fingers, all six bowl torches erupted with blazing, golden light. Magic had more than one use besides combat and for what Alaina had in mind, it was perfect. She could see and hear the giant twin doors of the main hall open and her heart began to beat just a little faster. A shadowy figure steadily made its way towards the Inquisitor. It was him, she knew it for certain and so did her body, because a slight field of cooling magic circled around her in an attempt to keep her steady. It was almost time.  
He came into full view. The light from the torches and rays of moonlight formed a cocoon of heavenly illumination around his form and Alaina could do nothing but look upon her lover with lust filled eyes.

“I was worried you had gotten cold feet,” Alaina said in a hushed tone, voice echoing off the stone walls.

“I will admit that the thought had crossed my mind more than once, but I need to do this. And there’s no one else I’d trust with this more, Alaina.”

The Inquisitor smiled, Maker it hurt her how much she cherished him. Rising from her throne, the mage walked up to the Commander, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her lips to his. On instinct, Cullen reacted by deepening the kiss. Encircling his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest, Cullen felt his body mold to hers. He’d never felt nor had the desire to have anyone in this area of his life. The events at the Ferelden circle, his imprisonment by the blood mages and their relentless assault on his mind, had thrown him into this constant state of paranoia and distrust of all mages no matter how “good” they appeared to be. And after the events at Kirkwall and Knight Commander Meredith, red lyrium and Anders destroying the chantry ultimately sparking the mages rebellion, this paranoid state of mind was made even worse.

Not all mages were bad, Cullen knew this. Just like not all Templars hated mages and prayed the Maker would kill them all, even though for the longest time he too felt this way. He finally let go of that immense hatred when he joined the inquisition and met Alaina. Andraste’s grace had he known how much this woman, this mage, would mean to him…Her unshakable will, powerful hold on magic and strong sense of justice and fairness had him hook line and sinker. Before he knew it he was addicted to being in her presence, more so than he had been to lyrium. Even just glances from across the war table set him at ease as if everything was alright and nothing could stop them. It made him happy when he would catch her staring at him from across the camp in Haven as he instructed the new recruits. Cullen soon found himself returning the lingering stares and small attempts at flirting, however neither of them had any time to take it further and with the destruction of Haven and the forced relocation of the Inquisition to Skyhold, there was even less time. Ironically, even with so little time, this relocation was what helped start their romance.

The first time he kissed her, it felt as if the entire world had stopped spinning. There was no mage rebellion, no red Templars running amuck, no Corypheus, just them, the only two people in all of Ferelden and Orlais. Having been trained by the Templars and taught by the chantry since he was thirteen, Cullen had never taken another in his bed. There simply was no time, at least for him, a loyal soldier. The mages had to be kept in line and monitored, that was his job as a Templar. He assumed by her royal blood and noble status, Alaina had also never bed anyone. She was shy and slightly intimidated by the idea of sex, well the intercourse portion that it is, but never let it be known that she did not have a slight dominant streak. Whenever they kissed Alaina was always the one to push things a bit further. As if with every kiss or form of sexual situation, she got a little less shy and got a little bolder.

For instance, when they shared the rare time they both had off in Cullen’s office, the mage was sitting on his desk with him in between her legs. Her fingers entangled themselves in his curly blonde hair and lightly messaged his scalp, causing a low growl to rumble in his throat. Alaina smirked and immediately took charge by yanking the man down for a brutal kiss. Cullen immediately began to kiss the Inquisitor back with full force and soon it was becoming apparent that this was no longer just a kiss, but a battle for dominance and so far Alaina was winning. She wrapped her legs around the commander, causing him to grind into her, effectively ripping a moan from both of them. He was her prey and she made sure he couldn’t escape, as if the thought was anywhere in his mind at the moment if ever. The poor man was trying with all his might not to come in his pants, Maker help him.

Breaking the kiss, Alaina began to attack the column of his throat, nipping, sucking and biting any and every inch of skin she could get her lips on. Cullen could do nothing but grip his lover’s things and grit his teeth. The confines of his breeches were becoming uncomfortably tight to the point he feared his blood circulation would be cut off. A whimper left his lips as the pain began to grow as well as the pleasure, back to back they raced through his body and with a cry of the Inquisitor’s name, Cullen came hard.  
Now back in the same position of utter submission to his lover, the ex templar was wrapped up in the arms of his mage, in the dead of night, all alone in the main hall and just minutes away from trying something neither of them has ever done before. Lost in thought and pleasure, the commander did not notice his tongue tracing the crease of Alaina’s lips, silently asking for permission to enter. A gentleman as always and of course the Inquisitor granted him access. The ex Templar’s tongue intertwined with the Inquisitor’s and she moaned softly. Her body began to push itself closer and closer to his until there was virtually no space left between them. Two entities becoming one in the eyes of the Maker and Andraste herself.

Cullen dominated the kiss, only because Alaina allowed it. She knew that in a few moments he’d be stripped of his dominant role, amongst other things. Upon thinking that, Alaina smirked into the kiss and threaded her fingers into Cullen’s golden hair. She could feel the curls wrap themselves around her finger tips and she gave them a firm tug effectively breaking the kiss. The commander gasped not in pain, but in shock. Pulling the Templar’s hair back further, Cullen’s neck was exposed further, taunt like an archer’s bow ready to fire. The muscle running from the bottom of his jaw line and diverging into his collarbone caught the Herald’s eye and she licked her lips. The Herald of Andraste ran her tongue up the taunt muscle and bit down hard on the commander’s collarbone. A shattering moan rippled through his throat.  
“Maker’s breath, Alaina,” he said breathlessly. “Do that again.”

Humming lowly, the Herald pulled away completely from her lover and slowly began to walk backwards until her knees hit the back of the throne. Taking a seat, she crossed her left leg over her right and a sadistic grin spread over her face.

“Strip,” Alaina said simply. Cullen, still dazed from the assault on his neck, let out a low groan, but did not argue. The time had come, no turning back. With a small nod, the man began to shed his small clothes until he was left as bare as the day he was born. The light from the torches painted him a rich bronze color and Andraste preserve her, Alaina was so close to tearing off her clothes as well, pushing the commander to the ground and riding him until the sun came up. But that would have to wait for another time; maybe she would surprise him by luring him to her room and tying him up to her bed frame. Yes, that would be an intoxicating sight. Cullen spread eagle, completely exposed. Heat began to pool in Alaina’s stomach at the thought and she bit her knuckle to keep from moaning.

“My love?” Cullen asked quietly, breaking Alaina out of her trance. Gaining her composure back, the mage cleared her throat and said, “Kneel, Cullen.” Obeying without a moment’s hesitation, Cullen dropped to his knees and stared up at his lover.

“You’re going to show me the willpower Templars are famous for.” It was not a request, it was a command and the ex templar knew this. The tone of her voice, the stern commanding voice he has not heard since his days of being Meredith’s Knight Captain. He felt his cock stir, heat beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach.

“You’re going to countdown from hundred to zero for me, all while stroking yourself,” Alaina commanded. Her words bounced off the walls and rung in Cullen’s ears. He closed his eyes and replied,

“Yes, Inquisitor. Whatever you command of me I shall do without question.” The Herald huffed.

“Always so damn obedient aren’t you, Cullen? I could command you to strip naked in front of the entire Inquisition and you’d do so without hesitation.” Cullen shifted, the thought of having thousands of eyes upon him made him feel uncomfortable, but Alaina wasn’t wrong. He would do it. He’d do anything she asked of him. It’s ironic, he commands an army of thousands of soldiers, yet bends to the will of his Inquisitor as if he were just another common soldier following his commander. If it were anyone else, Cullen would have argued and defended himself, but she wasn’t just anyone. She was Alaina Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste, The Inquisitor, the love of his life, his entire world.

“Cullen,” Alaina said softly. The man snapped out of his trance and looked at Alaina. “Are you alright?” Cullen merely nodded and she nodded back, the game was about to start.

“Be warned that for every second you hesitate, that’s an extra stroke tacked onto the hundred you must already do. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Inquisitor.” The mage smirked and told him to begin. Taking his right hand Cullen placed it at the base of his cock and slid it up towards the tip.

“One hundred…” Stroke. “Ninety nine…” Stroke. “Ninety eight…” Stroke. Cullen continued a steady speed, not too fast but not too slow. With every number down his breathes became a little shakier. With every stroke his heart sped up a half a beat. With every passing second Cullen felt his body getting hotter, the pleasure building. That familiar tingling at the base of his spine slowly making its way northward. Breathy moans spilled out of his mouth like the demons that crawl out of fade rifts. He never imagined that bringing himself off in front of someone could be so alluring. Maybe it was because it was in front of someone he trusted…someone he loved.

Alaina watched with lust filled eyes, her teeth digging deep into her knuckles. Just listening to Cullen’s breathy moans echo off the walls and fill her ears was the most arousing thing she could ever dream of. Watching her strong, iron willed commander break down bit by bit right in front of her all while steadily stroking his thick, hard cock, pre-come flowing steadily from his tip only to be spread across his length by his hand. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second and if Cullen kept this up he wouldn’t be the only one coming on zero. Wrapped up in her own desires, Alaina did not notice Cullen had stopped counting. His mouth hung open, but no words were immerging.

“I do believe I told you to count, Cullen,” the Inquisitor snapped. Fear ran through the commander. He had disobeyed orders. He was already so close to coming and he had long since forgotten what number he was on. Andraste have mercy on him. Before he could even speak his apologies Alaina crooked her finger, ‘come here’, at him. Knowing he was in trouble, Cullen made no attempts to explain himself and obeyed the mage. Crawling on all fours he made his way towards her, stropping a foot from her feet. Leaning back on his heels he awaited his punishment and or his next set of orders.

“Tsk, tsk, my dear Cullen,” Alaina said disappointingly. “I remember quite clearly saying you were going to show me the will power Templars are famous for. Has that willpower vanished simply because you left the order?”

“No, my love I-“Before Cullen could finish his sentence, Alaina drug her boot up the expansion of his naked chest, small sparks of electricity branching off and circling around his nipples. The ex templar threw his head back and moan, his body twitching, pleasure shooting throughout his body.

“Andraste’s great flaming ass!” Cullen cursed; an extremely rare occurrence and this had Alaina grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary.  
Curving her boot up the curve of Cullen’s neck, the Inquisitor stopped at his mouth and ordered the man to make amends for his disobedience. Pupils dilated, a clear sheen of sweat on his forehead, a small trail of spit running down his chin, Cullen was on the verge of coming and it was painful, but he was told not to come until zero and ex templar or no, the willpower he had built up has and will stand strong. Slowing his breathing, the commander stifled off the waves of pleasure that were building and focused on making amends for disobeying Alaina. He kissed the tip of her boot and begged for forgiveness in such a way one would think he slaughtered an entire village.

“Maker hear my prayers. Send your rains of forgiveness so that my soul is made pure in your eyes. May the holy flame of Andraste envelope me, sear me, destroy me, so that I may be reborn free of sin.”

The mage felt a bolt of pain hit her heart. Cullen loved and cared for her so much that the fact he “disobeyed” her hurt him so badly he had to atone for his sins.  
Lowering her boot, Alaina scooted forward until she was on the edge of her throne. Gently grabbing Cullen’s chin, she lifted his head up, tears were forming in his eyes. She carefully and lovingly kissed them away and placed her forehead against his.

“I love you…,” Alaina whispers.

“I love you too,” Cullen says softly. Looking into her eyes, Cullen feels a rush of comfort and serenity. She loves him…she still loves him…

“I believe I have orders to complete, Inquisitor,” The Commander says, voice husky. The Herald licked her lips and scooted away from him, returning to her position on the throne.

“Yes Commander I believe you do. Now where did you stop? I think it was twenty.” No it wasn’t, they both knew that. They also both knew that they couldn’t wait any longer. The templar resumed stroking, only this time at a faster pace. It didn’t take long before his cock returned to full hardness and the fire building in his stomach started back up. Will power…this was all about proving the Templars had the strongest of will power. He can do this. Just twenty strokes that’s all. Only twenty…

“Faster,” Alaina ordered. Oh Maker here we go. “I don’t hear you counting, Cullen.”

“Twenty, nine teen, eight-oh Maker please,” Cullen moaned.

“Oh Maker please, that’s a strange number, Commander,” the Inquisitor mocked. “Try again at twenty.” The Commander let out a breathy moan. He was on the very edge of coming. One more stroke and he’s done for.

“A-Alaina, please I can’t-“A snap of the fingers and he felt something grip the base of his cock. Looking down, he could see a blue glowing ring of magic. Quickly turning to the mage, he was met with the most sadistic grin he has ever seen on Alaina’s face. It would seem that her shyness was being replaced by something else. For better, Cullen still hasn’t fully figured out.

“I said you weren’t allowed to come until zero, Love. This is to help keep from falling over the edge. Come on, use that Templar will power.” The ex templar growled, she was going to get it later. But for now he has to get through twenty strokes with a magic, literal magic, cock ring gripping the base of his shaft, causing all the blood to rush to the tip. Taking a deep breath, the Commander resumed his pace.

“Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, shit oh maker…sixteen, fifteen,” Cullen let out a loud groan, a mixture of pleasure, pain and annoyance. Almost there, almost there.

“Fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten-“The cock right grew tighter, more blood rushed to the tip and Cullen cried out, cursing the Maker. Will power, Templar will power. Gritting his teeth, the ex templar resumed.

“Nine, eight, seven, six…five…four, three…two-“As soon as Cullen said ‘one,’ Alaina released the magic cock ring and Cullen screamed. Cum shot from his prick and splattered up his chest and to the tip of his chin. Darkness took over and the next thing he knew Alaina was holding him in her arms, wiping the quickly drying cum off his chest.

“It would seem that Templar will power truly is to be rivaled,” Alaina said as she cleaned the last reminisce of cum from his chin. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, Alaina smiled. Cullen lifted his left arm and cupped his Inquisitor’s face.

“I love you, Alaina Mionete Trevelyan.”

“I love you too, Cullen Stanton Rutherford.” If it were anyone else who called him by his full name, he would have punched them, but it wasn’t just anyone else. It was Alaina, the love of his life, his heavenly light, his entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> My smut writing skills are a bit rusty, so I apologize if it's not up to par...Oh and yes, that is really Cullen's full name. Came a shock to me as well...


End file.
